warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Neuigkeiten und Bekanntmachungen/@comment-3533999-20160413193351/@comment-5278540-20160414070638
Aki-chan86 sagte: Rosenherz 97 sagte: • Realismus: Wie bereits oben bei den Pro-Argumenten und von Mew genannt, kommen die Farbtöne Rot-Rotbraun-Orange sowie die ausgebleichten Formen Sandfarbend-Cream-Gelb in der Realität ausschließlich in Kombination mit einer Tabby Musterung vor. Und Obwohl die Tigerung manchmal nicht gut zu erkennen ist (da nur sehr blass), so besitzen Katzen in jenen Farbtönen doch in den aller meisten Fällen eine sichtbare Musterung im Gesicht sowie am Schweif. Liest man sich auch ein wenig in die genetischen Grundlagen hierzu ein, findet man schnell Informationen die dies belegen. Auch Wikipedia sagt hierzu: "Besitzen sie das Allel O für Rot, sind sie unabhängig davon, welches Allel auf dem Agoutilocus vorliegt, tabby. Es gibt also keine einfarbig roten Katzen." ''Dazu kommt, dass Lebewesen im Allgemeinen betrachtet Musterungen als Tarnung und Warnung entwickelt haben -> Stichwort: Warn- und Tarntrachten -> Besseres Überleben -> das Ganze kann man dann wiederrum als einen evolutionsgeschichtlichen Prozess verbuchen. Betrachtet man nun die Tatsache, dass es sich bei den meisten Charakteren der Reihe um Wild-Katzen handelt, welche über viele Generationen hinweg wild gelebt haben, so ist wohl stark annzunehmen, dass sich die Gene für Tigerung/Musterung (und somit Tarnung und Überlebens-und Fortpflanzungsvorteil) doch stark durchgesetzt haben. Das lässt sich natürlich nicht anhand der Bücher belegen, ich wollte es einfach mal so auf den Tisch werfen:D Da es mir allgemein sehr wichtig ist, meine CA's so realitätsnah wie möglich zu gestalten, wäre es mir entsprechend sehr wichtig, dass das optionale Tigern zugelassen wird (helles Fell an Brust/Bauch etc. mit inbegriffen) ^^ Ich springe hier gleich mal über zum nächsten Punkt, der mit diesem sehr zusammenhängt: Richtig. Aber gerade bei den cremefarbenen/sandfarbenen Katzen ist die Tigerung häufig gar nicht mehr zu erkennen, da dort das Fell der Katze verdünnt im Gen (D) und (dd) wird und die Tigerung sehr viel schwächer wird. Es gibt cremefarbene Katzen mit und ohne Tabby. Spricht eigentlich zwar für die optionale Tigerung, aber gerade bei den creme/sandfarbenen sollte es weniger getigert werden, als bei den normal roten. Die Abwandlungen für die Schwarze-Fellfarbe, die auf dem B-Allel vorliege, Blau/Graue, Fawn und Lilac, besitzen außerdem kaum Tigerung. Eine rehfarbene Katze sieht zudem teilweise auch sehr rötlich/orange aus, ohne je ein Tabbymuster besitzen zu müssen. Wie du auch gesagt hast besitzen diese Katzen oft nur Stirn/Gesichtsstreifen und am Schwanz und an den Pfoten. Deinen Vorschlag die Katzen dort trotzdem schwach zu tigern, finde ich absolut in Ordnung, um den Realismus etwas zu wahren. Ich finde eher, man sollte einen Guide erstellen, ähnlich wie der der Augenfarben, wo klar gestellt wird, bei welchen Fellfarben man tigern kann und wo nicht. Cremefarbene/Sandfarbene Katzen stelle ich mir jedoch meist immer ohne Tabby/mit ganz schwacher Tabby-Zeichnung vor. Auch wird Sandsturm beispielsweise in ihrem Bild im TUG/CotC nicht wirklich mit Streifen dargestellt auch weil bei ihr die Streifen, wie in der Aussehnsbeschreibung so gut wie gar nicht zu sehen sind. Selbiges gilt auch bei Feuerstern, der auf den alten Covern relativ kaum sichtbare Streifen besitzt. Und das sind schon einige der Bekanntesten Katzen in Warrior Cats, die zwar den Ginger-Farbton haben, aber kaum getigert sind. ---- Zum Realismus kann nur sagen, dass wir es hier mit einer Fantasy-Reihe zu tun haben und sich Katzen auch nicht wie in der Realität verhalten. (Normale Katzen machen sich um die Partnerwahl und Jungenaufzucht keine Gedanken, haben keine Religion, haben keine toten SternenClan-Ahnen.) Manche der Farbzeichnungen und Beschreibungen, siehe Schwarzfuß, Weißzahn, Spinnenbein, Mud Paws z.B. sind nicht wirklich in der freien Natur anzutreffen oder widersprechen den Gesetzen der Genetik. Warum sollte eine weiße Katze bitte schwarze Pfoten haben? Wenn diese Fellzeichnung entspricht kaum dem Verhalten wie es in der Natur so bei der Scheckung (S) nicht vorkommt. Warum sind bei den Warrior Cats überhaupt so einige weiße Katzen in den Clans, die eigentlich keine reellen Überlebenschancen in der Umwelt hätten? Sicher die Vielfalt macht es, aber wenn du dich auf Realismus beziehst und du hast recht, dass die Tabby-Zeichnung ein natürlicher Tarnmechanismus sind, dürften dort kaum weiße Katzen anzutreffen sein. Die Katzen sind schon so lange im Wald, es dürften eigtl. fast nur Katzen in grau bis braun-getigertem Farbmuster vorliegen, da dies von der Natur her die beste Tarnfarbe ist, um nicht auffällig zu erscheinen. Trotzdem existieren sogar bei den Urkatzen, Katzen wie Halber Mond. Und in den Clans später sogar Katzen wie Weißzahn, Einauge, Weißpelz, Lichtherz und Weißflug. Solche Katzen besitzen nur im Winter einen wirklichen Vorteil für das Überleben im Clan. Jedoch ist dort die Beute sehr knapp. ---- Anti-Einheitlichkeit: Ich denke die verschiedenen, teilweise ausgefallenen Aussehensbeschreibungen der Erins geben schon vor, dass nicht jede Katze gleich aussehen wird. ---- Die Erins haben sich gerade bei mancher der Aussehensbeschreibungen und beim Verhalten was Natürlichkeit keinen Kopf gemacht, sieht man sehr schön an Rotschweif und Eichhornschweif. ---- Wäre eher für ein Mittelweg zwischen beidem, nicht ganz für die Strenge sich an die Regeln halten, aber auch nicht ganz frei dies Optinal zu gestalten. Einen Guide in die Einführung für Tabbys fände ich eigentlich sehr gut. Wenn ich eine Entscheidung treffen müsste wäre ich eher '''gegen das optionale Tigern'. Also, dass es sich hierbei um eine fiktionale Buchreihe handelt ist mir schon sehr deutlich bewusst und dass mein Einwurf mit der Evolution nicht wirklich gut darauf zu übertragen ist auch. Natürlich sehe ich auch anhand deiner zahlreichen Argumente, wie fern der Realität das Aussehen einiger Charaktere ist. Zusammengefasst: Ich verstehe deinen Standpunkt sowie auch den Standpunkt von Tau und Mew und trotzdem habe ich einfach das Gefühl in diesem Zusammenhang andere Werte zu verfolgen. Ich kann mich eigentlich nur wiederholen und sagen, dass ich es mir immer als Ziel setze, die Fiktion so gut es geht non-fiktional darzustellen. Damit will ich nicht erzielen den fiktionalen Charakter zu zerstören, sondern viel eher die Fiktion so darzustellen, als könne sie tatsächlich existieren. Ich finde das sehr interassant und Interesse-anziehend. Mir scheint jedoch, als würde ich mit dem Ziel ein wenig alleine darstehen, was auch inordnung, wenn auch nicht ganz günstig für mich. Ich denke das Problem ist hauptsächlich, das es mir um die Kunst dahinter geht und den fießenden, angenehmen Prozess dahinter sowie ein letztendlich hübsches Ergebnis, das Neulinge dazu bewegt zu bleiben, während euch besonders das Festlegen von Regeln und Richtlinien und dauraus folgende Ordnung wichtig sind. Ich will das auch nicht schlecht reden, denn Regel sind durchaus sehr wichtig und ich kann nur froh sein, dass ich mich nicht darum kümmern muss. Allerdings - ich wiederhole mich wieder - sind ZU feste Regeln, ZU wenig Freiraum nicht gut für die Dynamik. So denke ich aber eben auch, dass Dynamik ebenso wichtig für ein gut funktionierendes System ist, wie Regeln. Bezogen auf dieses Thema könnte ich mit Einschränkungen leben, da es ja nur einen Bruchteil der CA's miteinfasst, jedoch bin ich der Meinung, dass ihr nicht zu weit mit den Regeln und Richtlinien gehen dürft. Es ist schon fast schwieriger in diesem Wiki etwas falsch zu machen, als es richtig zu machen und ich halte das nicht für eine sehr positive Entwicklung. Das ist zumindest meine Sicht der Dinge (ich weiß ich drifte ein wenig vom Thema ab):) Einen Guide fände ich auch völlig angebracht. Sollte ein Mittelweg eingeschlagen werden, dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass die hellen Formen gelb, cream - und sandfarbend eine Tigerung an Schweif und im Gesicht besitzen dürfen und die dunkleren Formen rot/orange zusätzlich noch eine schwache Tigerung bzw. irgendwie leichte "Bewegung" in der Fellfarbe haben dürfen. Soweit wäre ich zumindest bereit einen Kompromis einzugehen, die Tigerung völlig als Option zu entfernen würde allerdings ich als einen ziemlich derben Rückschlag empfinden:D